Midnight Madness
~** Warning: Contains ZAER and GAZR. Don't like, don't read. This has been a warning. **~ >Chapter One "I still can't believe that Gir convinced that hard-headed robot of yours to spend the night. And I can't believe further ''that she insisted you came with her. And '''to TOP it OFF '''I cannot believe he somehow managed to get me to agree to all of this!" Zim screamed shooting another glare at his SIR unit. En backed away a little, "Were you not expecting us?" "Of course I was expecting you, but not at this hour." Zim snapped, then sighed defeated at Gir's cyan orbs that were narrowed pleadingly, "Alright, you may come in BUT you touch nothing! Or I will fill your insides with..! Jelly.. er stuff!" "You would say something like that." En commented, stepping through the doorway and feeling the temperature drop as she walked to the couch. Zee followed her master as Gir tagged along behind her, Zim gave the two a final warning glare before returning to his main guest, "How long do you plan on staying? I have work to do. Weekends only come in twos." "I don't know, maybe uh, whenever you or Gir tires out." En replied. "I don't tire. Gir, he does, but not me, not Zim. He has too a superior PAK to keep him from tiring." Zim boasted proudly. "Who?" En asked jokingly. "Very funny, En-monkey, just stay out of my sight and stay up here. Make sure the robots don't destroy anything... or each other." he started walking away towards a rising elevator. En caught his arm, "Whoah, whoah, whoah, hey... no. I'm not baby-sitting." "Then what do you plan on doing?" Zim asked, yanking his arm free from her grasp. ~***~ The pair rode down the slowly-descending elevator as Zim went on and on... "-And no touching anything, OR I'LL DESTROY YOU. Don't break anything OR I WILL DESTROY YOU. Don't-" "I get it Zim. If I don't leave you sight or a 5 feet radius of you, you wont spew my spooch on the walls." En crossed her arms and looked at Zim annoyed, couldn't this thing go any faster? "Good. Now follow me. And DON'T-" he stepped out of the elevator too soon and fell flat on his face, "Touch... anything..." En looked down at him bewildered, but couldn't hold back a small chuckle as the previous scene replayed in her head as she helped him up. "I don't need your assistance, stink-meat. I am fully capable of getting up on my own." he growled, swatting her hand away as he rose to his feet wobbily. ~***~ "Soooo, Zee, has you seen the new episode of Scary Monkey Show?! IT WAS SO GOOD! I have it on tape if yous wanna watch it!" Gir asked frantically as Zee backed away, slightly confused but amused all the while. "Sure, Gir, it's your house." she grinned the best she could with her small mouth. "Ah'tually it's Master's house, but OKAY!" Gir perked up and pressed a button on the remote as a really ugly and well 'scary' monkey came on screen. Zee shrunk back a bit, "L-looks inticing, Gir." "Icing? YOU WANNA MAKES A CAKE?!" Gir called and blasted to the kitchen, Zee scrambling after him. "What-what are you doing?" Zee giggled staring up at him from the floor, as he raided the fridge. "Yous go gets the flour and stuff thats not cold, alright?" Gir answered back, excitement in his voice. Zee giggled again and set off to look for the rest of the stuff. '----------'''>Chapter Two TBA Category:Stories Category:ZAER Category:GAZR